Sonic X Sonic Underground Concert 6
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: The Underground are back with another concert in Mobius. a 20 song track list of covers from famous bands plus a special guest appeareance from the Lead singer of Motor Head Lemmy will do a Song with the Underground
1. Will You Be There Michael Jackson Cover

Hello fanffic readers this is Spark the Shadow Tiger and you are about to read my sixth Sonic X Sonic Underground Concert story. This story will feature as always 20 songs and a special guest. In this story. To of my good friends on fanfiction Tonto and Omni1 will make there appeareance in this story. They will be playing bass guitars. The first song in this story is called Will You Be There and its by Michael Jackson. This is one of my favorite songs because it was off of my favorite movie Free Willy. So anyways injoy the first chapter

Diclaimer I don't own any songs or Sonic Characters. Spark and Lee The Snowfox belong to me.

It was a beuatiful day in knothole village in the planeet Mobius. It was that time of year for the 10th annual Freedom Festival. Posters were up everywhere advertizing a special freedom concert hosted by Sonic Undergroun. Everyone heard the news so the villagers headed towards the stage area.

Tonights concert is going to be big. Tonight two new members will make their debute. Spark The Hardcore Maniac's two good friends from Earth Omni and Tonto will make their debute tonight. Plus there will be a special guest appearence. Lemmy the lead singer of Motor Head will do a song with the Underground.

It was about 8:oo p.m. and everyone gathered around the stage. The crowd cheered as th song Ecstasy of Gold (Metallica song) was playing in the background. the cheers gotten louder as sonia and Manic walked on stage over to their instruments. Next was Shadow and Lee who came out with their guitars. Next was Chris Tails Omni and Tonto came out with their bass guitars. Finally the biggest of a;; cheers went to Sonic ad Spark who came out with their custom built gibson guitars. Slowly the music was fading and all of the lights went out on stage.

Sonia sat on a chair playing the opening rhythm that every fan knew was to the song Will You Be There by Michael Jackson on her piano. Manic came in with the opening drum beat. Keeping 1/3 time on the hi-hat symbol. Sonic came in singing the first verse:

Hold me

Like the River Jordan

And I will say to thee

You are my friend

Spark sang next:

Carry me

Like you are my brother

Love you like a mother

Will you be there?

The band plays a bridge that lasts for 2 measures. once it ended Sonia sang next:

Weary

Tell me will you hold me

When wrong will you scold me

When lost will you find me

Manic sang next:

But they told me

A man should be faithful

And walk when not able

And fight till the end but I'm only human

The band plays another quick bridge. Tails sang next:

Everyones taking control of me

Seems that the worlds got a role for me

I'm so confused

will you show me

You will be there for me

And care enough to bare me

The fans sang the next verse:

**Hold me**

**Lay your head lowly**

**Softly then boldly**

**Carry me there**

Chris samg next with the fans:

**Lead me**

**Love me and free me**

**Kiss me and free me**

**I will feel blessed**

Omni and Tonto sang with the fans:

**Carry**

**Carry me boldly**

**Lift me up slowly**

**Carry me there**

Shadow sang next with the fans:

**Save me**

**Hold me then bathe me**

**Softly you say to me**

**I will be there**

Lee sang next with the fans:

**Hold me**

**Lay your head lowly**

**Softly then boldly**

**Carry me there**

Spark sang next with the fans:

**Need me**

**Love me and feed me**

**Kiss me and free me**

**I will be blessed**

As the music dies down tears was coming down Sonias face as she spike the final verse:

In our darkest hour

In my deepest dispar\Will you still care

Will you be there

In my trials

And my tribulations

and frusterations

In my violence

And my confessions

In my anguish and my pain

Through my joy and my sorrow

In the promiss of another tomarrow

I'll never let you part.

For you're always in my heart

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you!" said Sonia whipping her tears away.

Omni and Tonto walk up to Spark.

"It's been a long time pal," said Omni

Yeah its good to see you," said Tonto.

"Its good to see you guys too," said Spark

"Hey Sonic!" called Tonto.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Where is our guest Lemmy at?"

"He's right over there, said Sonic.

The fans cheered as Lemmy(Lead singer/bassist of Motor Head) walks on stage. He then shakes Sonic's hand

"Thanks for having me here Sonic," said Lemmy

"Anytime,"said Sonic

"I only have time for one song then i have to go back to Earth. If thats alright with you," said Lemmy

"Sure," said Sonic

"Alright then lets do this," said Lemmy

Okay there you have it. The first chapter of my sixth Sonic Underground concert story. Lemmy from Motor head has made his appeareance. Can the Underground impress Lemmy?

Up Next-Ace of Spades Motor Head cover


	2. Ace of Spades Motor Head Cover

Okay the last chapter revealed that Lemmy from Motor Head has shown up and its up to the Underground to impress Lemmy. Can they impress Lemmy in one song? By the way I'd Like to thank Omni1 for the first comment of this story. Thnaks bro I needed that comment and yes I'll check out your christmas carol story. I've been busy with school and I havent got the chance to do it. So any ways here's the next chapter of my concert story

The fans cheered as Lemmy Omni Tonto Chris and Tails played the opening riff to Ace of Spades by Motor Head. Manic came in playing a quick drumfill. Then Spark Sonic Shadow Lee and Sonia joined in playing their instruments. The riff lasted for two measures then Lemmy came in singing the first verse:

If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man

You win some lose some its all the same to me

The pleasure is to play it makes no difference what you say

I don't share your greed the only card i need

The Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades

The band plays a quick bridge then Spark sings next:

Playing for the high one dancing with the devil

going with the flow its all a game to me

Seven or eleven snake eyes watching you

Double up or quit double stakes or split

The Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades

Spark and Tonto plays a quick riff that lasts for two measures then the music stops as Lemmy sang the next verse:

You know I'm born to lose but gamblings for fools

but thats the way i like it baby

I don't want to live forever

Thats right babe.

And don't forget the Joker

With that Spark played the mini-solo with his student Lee. Their hands were flying over the guitar strings. The solo lasted for 4 measures then Lemmy continues singing:

Pushing up the ante, I know you got to see me

Readem and weap the deadmans hand again

I see it in your eyes take one look and die

The only thing you see you know its gonna be

The Ace of Spades

The Ace Of Spades

With that the band reached the outro to the song. Sonic Spark Shadow and Lee came in playing several long notes on there guitars then in one final burst from everyone on the stage the song was over.

"Thank you Mobius. It's great to be herer. I'm gonna leave the rest of the show to the Underground. Take care and God Bless you all," said Lemmy.

With that it was time for Lemmy to go home back to Earth. Now its time for the Underground to finish the concert with a bang.

Up Next Omni's solo-No Leaf Clover-Metallica cover


	3. Omni's SoloNo Leaf CloverMetallicaCover

The music started with Sonia playing a long piano solo. It was long and loud. She was playing the intro to the song No Leaf Clover by Metallica. Soon Spark Sonic Shadow and Lee came in playing the next riff. Chris Tails Omni and Tonto gave them some foundation for every bar by playing a single bass note. This continued for 3 measures then the music started to get loud as every band member joined in playing together. Omni came in singing the first verse:

And it feels right this time

On this crash course with the big time

Pay no attention to the distant thunder

New days fills his head with wander, boy

Syas it feels right this time

Turned around and round the right time

Good day to be alive sir

Good day to be alive he says

The music dies down as Omni sings the chorus in a soft soothing voice:

Then it comes to be that the soothing

Light at the end of your tunnel

Was just a freight train coming your way

Then it comes to be that the soothing

Light at the end of your tunnel

Was just a freight train coming your way

The music kicks back on during the next verse:

Don't it feel right like this

All the places fall to his wish

Socker for that quick reward boy

Sucker for that quick reward they say

Again the music dies down during the chorus:

Then it comes to be that the soothing

Light at the end of your tunnel

Was just a freight train coming your way

Then it comes to be that the soothing

light at the end of your tunnel

was just a freight train coming your way

It's coming your way

Its coming you way

Yeah!

It comes!

With that Omni and Tonto went into the solo. Spark Sonic Shadow Lee Chris Tails Sonia and Manic backed them up with a rythm beat of their own. The solo lasted for six measures then the band transitioned to a new riff. it lasted for 8 measures. Soon the solo came to an end and Omni continued singing:

Yeah!

Then it comes to be that the soothing

Light at the end of your tunnel

was just a freight train coming your way

Then it comes to be yeah yeah

Then it comes to be yeah yeah

then it comes to be yeah yeah

Then it comes to be yeah yeah

then it comes to be yeah yeah

then it comes to be yeah yeah

Then it comes to me yeah!

Now the band transitioned to the outro of the song. It was led by Omni Tonto and Sonia. It lasted for 4 measures then it came to an end. The fans went completely insane.

"Thank you very much my friends!" said Omni.

"Hey Sonic!" called Tonto

"What is it?" asked Sonic

"Can i sing the next song by myself? I can do a perfect James Het field voice impression please?" asked Tonto

"Since when can you sing like James Hetfield?" asked Omni

"I've been singing like him for ages. Please Sonic let me show you what I can do," asked Tonto

"Alright! Alright! You can do the next song!" said Sonic

"Sweet!" called Tonto. He then dances like Michael Jackson.

"Tonto! Enough with the dancing!" yelled Omni.

"Sorry!" said Tonto.

With that all of the lights went out on stage.

Up next-Tontos Solo-One by Metallica


	4. Tonto's solo One Metallica Cover

Okay fan fiction readers. This next chapter will feature Tonto singing the song One by Metallica. Lets see if he can impress the band by singing like James Hetfield.(Lead singerof Metallica) So anyways lets get on with the show.

Without warning gunshots and explosions echoed throughout Knothole. Sounds of soldiers were yelling in the background screamming "Go! Go! Go!". alot of people ducked in their seats. Alot of people thought that the show was under attack. But everything was fine. The last thing that was heard was the sound of a helicopter flying over Knothole Village. The sounds of war were slowly fading away and was replaced by a steady guitar riff and cheers. Spark and Sonic stood their by Shadow and Lee playing the opening riff to the song One by Metallica. Chris Tails Tonto and Omni came in playing bass while Sonia joined in playing a sad solo on her piano. Manic joined in with the opening drumbeat, keeping 1/3 time on the hi-hat symbol. This continued for 8 measures then he added the snare to the song. Soon the band transferred to the pretty riff. It lasted for twp measures, then Tonto came in singing the first verse just like James Hetfield. Omni was shocked:

I cant remember anything

Cant tell if this is true or a dream

Deep down inside i feel to scream

this terrible silence stops me

Now that the war is through with me

(W/Omni)

I'm waking up i cannot see

That there's not much lft of me

Nothing is real but pain now

The band went into the chorus:

hold my breath as i wish for death

Oh please God waske me!

The band went back to the pretty riff. it lasted for two measures, then Tonto came in singing the next verse:

Back in the womb its much to real

In pumps life that i must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when i live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me

Once more the band went into the chorus:

Hold My breath as i wish for death

Oh please God wake me!

"Please God wake me..." whispered Tonto. With that Spark and sonic went into the first solo. It was loud and had a little sadness to it. Both of them traded parts as they play. This went for three measures before Tonto sang the final chorus:

Now the world is gone I'm just one

Oh God help me!

Hold my breath as i wish for death

Oh please God wake me-ah!

HELP ME GOD!!!!!!!

The music started to get louder as the band tranferred to a new riff. It was loud and heavy. Manic did a few light fills every so often. The riff went for 3 measures then the band transferred to a new riff.

Slowly the sound of double bass could be heard as Manic started playing in short bursts. The guitars were going the same way but slowly Sonic Spark Shadow and Lee began to match the drums. with Chris Tails Omni and Tonto going double on the bass guitar the song sounded real heavy and loud. As the next verse came everyone yelled the lead word with Tonto who sang in his toughest voice yet:

**DARKNESS!**

iMPRESSIONING ME

ALL THAT I SEE

ABSOLUTE HORROR

I CANNOT LIVE

I CANNOT DIE

TRAPPED IN MYSELF

BODY MY HOLDING CELL!

The band plays a quick bridge. It lasted for 2 measures then Tonto continues singing:

**LANDMINE**

HAS TAKEN MY SIGHT

TAKEN MY SPEECH

TAKEN MY HEARING

TAKEN MY ARMS

TAKEN MY LEGS

TAKEN MY SOUL

LEFT ME WITH A LIFE IN HELL!!!!

The band transferred to the machine gun riff. it lasted for 2 measures. Then Spark sonic Chris Tails Tonot Omni shadow and Lee came in playing a riff that made the fans go nuts. Soon Spark and Lee came in with the wild solo. Their hands were flying over the guitar strings like mad. Manic hit the snare drum in rapid bursts like a machine gun going off. Soon the band transferred to the machine gun riff. It lasted for 4 measures then the band plays the final solo to the song.

Sonic and Shadow had their backs together playing the final solo. They treated the solo like a guitar battle. it lasted for four measures then the band went back to the macine gun riff.

They all continued playing with Sonics and Shadows solo taking up the ending. Finally in one final burst from Manic's snare drum the song was over. The fans gave a rousing cheer.

"Thank you very much Knothole!" said Tonto.

Wveryone in the band was shocked Even Omni was shocked.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Omni.

"I don't know, I guess I'm gifted," said tonto.

"He does a better James Hetfield imrpession than me. I'm impressed," said Spark.

"Yeah... Me too," said Sonic

"Okay lets just do the next song," said Shadow being annoyed

The band gotten ready for the next song

Up next-Whiplash by Metallica


	5. Whiplash Metallica Cover

It was dark on stage. Every one was silent for half a minute. Then Manic, Chris Tails Omni Tonto Shadow Lee Sonic Spark and Sonia played 4 sets of 4 fast notes. After that everyone but Manic(who played a bass/tom heavy drumbeat) held a long note. This happened 4 more times then the band transitioned to the main riff. Manic was still playing the same drum beat. He held it for 3 more measures then he played a measure long fill which transitioned to the main drumbeat of the song. When everything came together it was very fast and very heavy.

"Come on Knothole make some noise!" yelled Spark into his mike. The crowd went nuts in response, and everyone on stage smiled. After 4 measures of the main riff the band transitioned to the verse riff which was really cool. The fans cheered as Sonic sang the first verse to the song Whiplash by Metallica:

Late at night all systems go

Youve come to see the show

we do our best you're the rest

You make it real you know

Theres a feeling deep inside

That drives you F***ing mad

Feeling of a hammerhead

You need it oh so bad

The band went into the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

You're thrashing all around

Actin like a maniac

Sonic pointed to the crowd who gladly screamed:

**WHIPLASH!!!**

The band went back to the main riff for 4 measures before heading into the next verse:

Bang your head against the stage

Like you never did before

Make it ring, make it bleed

Make it really sore

In a frenzied madness

With your leathers and your spikes

Heads are bobbing all around

Its hot as hell tonight

Back to the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

You're thrashing all around

Acting like a maniac

**Whiplash!**

The next go around went the same way:

Here on stage the marshall noise

is piercing through your ears

Kicks your ass kicks your face

Exploding feeling nears

Nows the time to let it rip

To let it freaking lose

Gathered here to maim and kill

Cause this is what we choose.

Back to the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

You're thrashing all around

Actin like a maniac

Manic played a quick drumfill then the band went into a different riff. It to was heavy. It went for 4 measures, at the end of the 4th measure Spark yelled "HERE WE GO!" With that Spark and Sonic played the solo trading parts most of the night. Soon the whole band held a long note after which everything stopped enough for Sonic to Yell:

Whiplash!

The band went back to the main riff. Spark and Sonic still playing a mini-solo. This lasted for 4 measures before Sonic went back to the final verse:

The show is through the metal is gone

Its time to hit the road

Another town another gig

Again we will explode

Hotel rooms and motorways

Life out here is raw

(Spark)

But we'll never stop we'll never quit

"**Cause you're Metallica!"**screamed the fans.

The band went into the final chorus to the song which every fan joined in to:

Adrenaline starts to flow

You're thrashing all around

Actin like a maniac

With that the band transitioned to the outro, at the end of which everyone in knothole mocrophone or not screamed out "**WHOA! WHOA!".** The song came to an end and the crowd went nuts in response.

"Thank you!" said Omni


	6. Live and Learn Crush 40 Cover

Words that are in the middle are song lyrics

Words that are in bold represent the crowd speaking

Just thought i'd let you know what is what

The fans cheered as Spark Sonic Shadow and Lee played the opening riff to Live and Learn by Crush 40. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Chris, Tails, Omni,and Tonto played bass. Manic played a quick drumfill then Spark started off theh lyrics:

Can you feel life movin through our mind

Ooh looks like it came back for more

Yeah yeah yeah

Can you feel time, slippin down your spine

Oooooooooooooooh, you try and try to ignore

Yeah!

Chris and tails sang next:

But you can hardly swallow

Your tears and pain

When you can't help but follow

It puts you right back where you came

The band transitioned to the chorus. Spark poined out to the crowd who sang:

**Live and Learn**

Hanging on the edge of tomarrow

**Live and Learn**

From the works of yesterday

**Live and Learn**

If you beg or if you borrow

**Live and Learn**

You may never find your way

Whoooooooooooa, Yeah!

Manic sang next:

Can you feel life, tangle you up inside

Yeah, now your face down on the floor

Ohhhh!

Sonia and Tails sang next:

But you can't save your sorrow

You've paid in trade

When you can't help but follow

(Omni and Tonto)

It puts you right back where you came

The band went back to the chorus. Spark points to the crowd:

**Live and Learn**

Hanging on the edge of tomarrow

**Live and Learn**

From the works of yesterday

**Live and Learn**

If you beg or if you borrow

**Live and Learn**

You may never find your way!

Hey! Whoa Whoa

Oh !

Spark came in playing a fast solo on his guitar that made the fans go nuts. SOnia played a fast piano solo while Manic did a few light fills every so often. Sonic let out:

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Spark was still playing the guitar solo. The fans at this point were clapping their hands to Manics drum beat. Soon the solo came to an end and everyone sang the next verse:

There's a place searching far, so far and wide

There's a place where you dreamed you never find

Hold on to what if?

**Hold on to what if?**

"Come on Mobius I want to hear yeah!" yelled Tonto pointing to the crowd who let out:

**Live and Learn**

Hanging off the edge of tomarrow

**Live and Learn**

From the works of yesterday

**Live and Learn**

If you beg or if you borrow

**Live and Learn**

You may never find you way

"Finish it off Spark!" yelled Tonto. Spark nodded then pointed to the crowd:

**Live and Learn**

Hanging on the edge of tomarrow

**Live and Learn**

From the works of yesterday

**Live and Learn**

If you beg or if you borrow

**Live and Learn**

You may never find your waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

The band reached the outro to the song. It lasted for 2 measures. Then Spark Sonic Omni and Tonto came in playing a quick dueling tag time guitar solo. After that the song came to an end and the crowd went insane. The whole band was sweating really hard.

"Getting tired yet Tonto?" asked Omni.

"No. I'm just getting warmed up!" said Tonto

Up next: Dream On Aerosmith Cover


	7. Dream On Aerosmith Cover

Words that are in the middle are song lyrics

Words that are in bold represent the fans speaking

All the lights went out in the stage. Spark Sonic Shadow and Lee played the opening riff to the song Dream On by Aerosmith. Sonia joined in adding an emotional solo on her piano while Chris Tails Omni and tonto played bass. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. The riff went for two measures then Sonia came in singing the first verse to the classic song:

every time i look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dust till dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybodys got their dues in life to pay

"Go Spark!" yelled Sonia. Spark sang next:

Yeah I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know its everybodys sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Spark gestured Sonic to sing the next verse:

Half my lifes

In books written pages

Lived and learned from fools and

From sages

You know its true

All the feelings come back to you

The music gotten louder during the chorus which was sung by Omni and Tonto:

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomarrow the good lord will take you away

Spark and Sonic came in playing a sad solo on their guitars. It was calm and soft. It lasted for 6 measures then everyone on stage and in the audience sang the next chorus:

Yeah sing with me sing for the year

sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomarrow the good lord will take you away

Spark sang next:

Dream on, Dream on Dream on

Dream until your dreams come true

Sonic sings next:

Dream On Dream On Dream On

Dream until your dreams come true

Chris sings next:

Dream on! Dream On! Dream on!

Dream On! Dream On!

Dream On Dream On! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As the next verse came up Tails sang this time:

Sing with me, Sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomarrow the good lord will take you away

Manic sang the final verse:

Sing with me sing for the year

sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomarrow the good lord will take you away.

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you very much my friends!" yelled Sonic.

Up next-My Curse by Killswitch Engage


	8. My Curse Killswitch Engage Cover

Spark and Sonic stood there by Shadow and Lee playing the opening riff to My Curse by Killswitch Engage. The riff seemed to be calm and lasted for 2 measures. Soon the band transferred to a new riff. Chris Tails Oni and Tonto joined in playing bass while Manic played the drums. Sonia joined in playing her piano. Soon the band transferred to the verse riff. It too was heavy. Sonic came in singing the first verse:

I watched you walk away

Helpless with nothing to say yeah!

I strain my eyes

Hoping to see you again

The band transferred to the chorus:

This is my curse(The longing)

This is my curse(time)

This is my curse(The yearning)

This is my curse!!!!!

Spark sings next:

There is love, burning to find you

Will you wait for me

Will you be there?

Tails sang next:

Your silence haunts me

But still I hunger for you

The band went back to the chorus:

This is my curse(The yearning)

This is my curse(Time)

This is my curse(the needing)

This is my curse

Chris sang next:

There is love burning to find you

Will you wait for me

The band transferred to a calm riff. Manic sang next:

Still I want

And still I ache

But still I wait

TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

The music gets louder as Sonia yells out the next verse:

Dying inside these walls

Dying inside these walls

Omni and Tonto sang next:

And I see your face, in these tears, in these fears

And I see your face!

Everyone in the band sang the final verse:

There is love

There is love

There is love

There is love

There is love

There is love

There is love

There is love

Now the band transferred to the outro which was led by Sonic. He handled it like a pro. The riff lasted for 2 measures. After it came to an end the fans went nuts.


	9. Through The Never Metallica Cover

Note: words that are in bold represent the crowd speaking.

Words that are in the middle are song lyrics

Words that are Underlined are harmonies meaning one or more people are singing

Words that are italicized are names of songs

* * *

All the lights went out in the arena. The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to _Through The Never _by Metallica. Manic came in playing the opening drumbeat. Suddenly the music stoped after Manic played a quick drum solo. Then it came back on. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Chris Tails Omni and Tonto came in playing bass. Again the music stopped. But then it came back on with Shadow and Lee playing the same riff as Spark and Sonic.

Spark walked up to his mike and sang the first verse:

All it is was and will be

The universe much to big to see

Time and space never ending

Disturbing thoughts questions reading

Limitation of the human understading

(W/ Lee and Tonto)

To quick to criticize

Obligation to survive

We hunger to be alive

Yeah

Spark gestured to the crowd who gladly screamed:

**Twisting turning through the never!**

Sonic sang next:

All that is

Ever as will be ever

Twisting turning through the mirror!

The band plays a quick bridge then Lee sang next:

In the dark seen past our eyes

Pursuit the truth no matter where it lies

Gazing up to the breeze of the heavens

On a quest meaning reason

Come to be how it begun

All alone in the family of the sun

Curiosity teasing everyone

On our home third stone from the sun

Yeah!

Sonic gestured to the crowd to sing:

**Twisting, turning, through the mirror!**

Tails sang next:

All that is ever

Ever was, will be ever

Twisting, turning, through the never

With that spark and Sonic went into the solo. It was loud fast and heavy. They treated the solo like a guitar battle. Manic came in playing a fast drum fill. Soon the solo cam to an end and the band transferred to a new riff. It lasted for 3 measures then Shadow sang next:

On through the mirror we must go

On through the mirrorout to the

edge of forever we must go

On through the never, the never comes!

The band played the main riff again. The fans let out:

**Twisting, turning through the never!**

Omni sang next:

All that is Ever

Ever was will be ever

Twisting turning

Who we are, ask forever

Twisting turning, through the never!

The band reached the outro to the song. Spark walked up to his mike and yelled out the word "NEVER!" After that the song came to an end and the fans went nuts.

"Thank you very much my friends," yelled sonic

With that the lights went out again and the band gotten ready for the next song


	10. Stone Cold Crazy Metallica Cover

Hi guys this is Spark The Shadow Tiger again. Sorry if I wasn't able to be on in awhile. I didn't have internet for a while so now I'm back for good. Okay this next song is off of Metallica's Garage Inc album and its callede Stone Cold Crazy and I hope you all will like it. If you want to listen to this song while reading the chapter look up the song on youtube. Its a really great song and i hope you all will like it.

Note: Words in bold indecate that the crowd is speaking

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.

Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members(Other than the main singer of the song) are singing.

* * *

Chapter 10: Stone Cold Crazy-Metallica Cover

Spark: "Okay... who here has Metallica's cover album Garage, Inc.?

Not a single hand from the audience was raised.

Sonic: " Wow Spark thats a disapointer."

Spark:"I know." (He then looks out to the crowd) "Okay this next song is off of that album and we're going to make things a little faster so get ready. Omni! Tonto! Are you ready?"

Omni and Tonto: "Ready!"

Spark: "Good, because this next song is called... STONE COLD CRAZY!"

With that Shadow and Lee jumped in playing the opening riff. It lasted for two measures. The fans cheered as the music gotten louder as everyone in the Underground jpoined in playing the main riff. This too went for 2 measures then Manic came in singing the first verse:

Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning

I was dreaming I was Al Capone

There's a rumor going around

Gotta clear outta town

And I'm smelling like a dry fish bone

Here come the law

Gonna break down the door

Gonna carry me away Once more

Never! Never! I never want it anymore

Gotta get away from this stone cold floor

Crazy!

"Sing it!" called Manic. The crowd happily obeyed:

**STONE COLD CRAZY YOU KNOW**

**"**Yeah!" yeled Sonic as the band went back to the main riff. It went for two measures. Soon however, Spark came in playing the mini-solo. It was loud and very hi-key. It too lasted for 2 measures. After that, the band went back to the main riff. This time it lasted for 3 measures, then Manic resumed singing:

Rainy afternoon gonna kill a typhoon

Snf I'm playing on my slide trambone

Anymore! Anymore! Cannot take it any more

Gotta get away from this stone cold floor

Crazy...

Manic pointed to the crowd who let out:

**STONE COLD CRAZY YOU KNOW**

**"**Hoi!" yelled everyone on stage as the band went back to the main riff for a measure. Soon Spark came in playing the main-solo to the song. His hands were flying over the guitar strings**. **The solo lasted for 5 measures. Once it came to an end the band went back to the main riff. Manic continued singing:

Walking down the street

Shooting people that I meet

Fully loaded Tommy Gun

Here come the deputy

Try F***ing get me

Gotta F***ing get up and run

They got the sirens lose

I ran right outta juice

There gonna put me in a cell

if I can't go to heaven

Let me go to hell

Crazy..

Manic pointed to the crowd who gleefully let out:

**STONE COLD CRAZY YOU KNOW**

Now the band transferred to the outro. Manic tapped the hi-hats 3 times then in one final burst from everyone on stage the song was over. Knothole Village shook with cheers.

Manic: Thank you Knothole!


	11. Beat It Michael Jackson cover

Note: Words in bold indecate that the crowd is speaking

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.

Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members(Other than the main singer of the song) are singing.

Chapter 11: Beat It-Michael Jackson Cover

With that Chris, Tails, Omni, and Tonto came in playing the opening riff. The same note was played 7 times. Then, Sonia came in playing a loud and low note on her piano while Manic played the opening drumbeat. Sonic and Spark came in playing the opening guitar riff. It went for 2 measures. After that, Shadow and Lee came in playing the next riff. It too lasted for 2 measures Sonic put a on a hat that had a feather on it. He then sang the first verse:

They told him don't you ever come around here

Don't wanna see your face you'd better disappear

The fires in their eyes, and their words are really clear

So beat it, just beat it

Spark sang next:

You better run, you better do what you can

Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a mocho man

You wanna be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

The band transferred to the chorus which was sang by Chris:

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

(Manic:Uhhh!)

Tails sang next:

They're out to get you, better leave while you can

Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man

You wanna stay alive, better do what you can

So Beat it, just beat it

(Manic: Uhhh!)

Omni sang next:

You have to show them that you're really not scared

You're playing with you're life this ain't no truth or dare

They'll kick you, then they'll beat you

Then they'll tell you its fair

So Beat It, but you wanna be bad

Tonto sang:

Just Beat It, Beat it, Beat it, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesnt matter who's wrong or who's right

Sonia sang next:

Just Beat it, Beat it, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesnt matter who's wrong or right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Now the band transferred to the main riff. It went for 4 measures. Then afterwords, Spark and Lee came in playing a loud and high pitched solo. Both of their hands were flying over the guitar strings. The solo lasted for 4 measures, then it came to an end with Spark holding a long note. Manic sang next:

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Lee sang next:

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Shadow sang next:

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Sonic sang the final chorus:

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No one wants to be defeated

Showin how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just Beat it, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

The band went into the outro to the song. It went for 2 measures, then everyone on stage with a microphone yelled out "BEAT IT!"

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

Sonic: Thank you Knothole Village! Now ts time to get zombiefied!

The crowd had no idea what Sonic meant. They all had confused looks on their faces.

Up Next-Thriller-Another Michael Jackson Cover


	12. Thriller Michael Jackson Cover

Note: Words that are in **bold** indicate the crowd speaking. Words in italics are names of albums Bands singers or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.

Song lyrics in italics are a different band member singing

Underlined lyrics are underlined and italicized are harmonies, usually between the main singer and 1 or more other band members

An Extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

Chapter 12: Thriller-Michael Jackson Cover

A recording came on. The fans gave a cheer as they recognized it as another Michael Jackson song. But they weren't sure what song it was. As if he reminded them Omni spoked out to the crowd.

Omni: For those of you who do not know this song, this song is called _Thriller!_

With that everyone in the Underground was doing Michael Jacksons famous Thriller dance. The intro was long. Sonic walked up to his mic and sang the first verse:

It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurking through the dark

under the moonlight

you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

As terror looks you right between the eyes

Your paralyzed

The band transferred to the chorus:

Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

And no ones gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know its killer

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

Spark sings next:

You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just your imagination

Girl, but all the while

You hear a creature creeping up behind

You're outta time

They went back to the chorus:

Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

There ain't no second chance

to count the thing with forty eyes girl

(**Thriiller**)

(**Thriller night**)

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight

Sonia sang next:

Night creatures call

And the dead starts to walk in their masquerade

Theres no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

(**They're open wide)**

This is the end of your life

(Manic:Uhhhhhhhh!)

Omni sang next:

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will posess you

Unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time

For you and i to cuddle close together

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

They went back to the chorus:

That this is thriller

Thriller night

Cause I can thriller you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(**Thriller**)

(**Thriller night**)

So let me hold you tight and share a

Omni points out to the crowd who sang:

**Killer, diller, chiller**

**Thriller, here tonight!**

"Everybody now!" yelled Spark. Everybody in the festival sang the final chorus:

**Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**Girl I can thrill you more**

**Than any ghoul would dare try**

**(Thriller)**

**(Thriller night)**

**So let me hold you tight and share a**

**(Killer, thriller)**

**Ow!**

A quick bridge was played, then Sonic sang:

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Shadow spoke Vincent Prince's part:

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'allz neighborhood

(Tonto: I'm Gonna thrill you tonight)

(Tails: Hee! Hee! Hee!)

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpses shell

Tonto and Lee sang the next verse:

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller night, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Ooh babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Thriller night, babe

Shadow came back in with the spell verse:

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seel your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

the evil of the Thriller!

The music stopped. Suddenly the whole band started to laugh maniacally. Although they did not stop long enough to officially end the song. The fans went nuts.

Spark: Thanks friends! I'm leading the next song!

Up next-Enter Sandman(From Live Sh** Binge and Purge Album )-Metallica cover


	13. Enter Sandman Live Metallica Cover

Okay this next song is a very famous song written by Metallica and its called Enter Sandman. Sorry if it took so long to update this story. I was working on my Sonic Underground's Tribute to Metallica concert story. Again I'm going to say this. If you guys want to listen to the song while reading the chapter at the same time look up the song on youtube. This is the Live Shit Binge and Purge version of Enter Sandman. Thought I let you all know. Any ways here are some things you need to know before reading this next chapter.

Note: Words in **BOLD** represnt the crowd speaking.

Words that are in the middle are song lyrics.

Words that are Underlined are harmonies meaning one or more band members are singing with the main singer

Now since we got that all settled lets get on with the show

* * *

Chapter 13: Sparks 1st solo-Enter Sandman(Live Sh** Version) Metallica cover

The Ecstasy of Gold recording came on again and the fans were cheering yet again.

Spark: So We're going to do some songs from Metallica's Black Album. I hope you all have it, and studied youre lyrics correctly, 'cause I want to here everyone sing along with me on this next song. So Anyways.. Omni and Tonto... Do you guys know what the first track of the Black Album is called?

Tonto: Uh I have know clue. I don't have the album sorry. I only have S&M

(Authors note S&M stands for symphony and Metallica. Metallica teamed up with the Sanfransisco Symphony Orchestra and did a concert with them back in 1999)

Omni: I have the Black Album.

Spark: You do? Okay then What is the first song from that album then?

Omni: Is it called(thinks for awhile) Enter Sandman?

At that question Omni asked the crowd gave a cheer.

Spark: You got that right Omni. This next song is Metallica's most well-known song that they have ever written. Tonto Enter sandman was also on the S&M album if you forgot.

Tonto: (Chuckled a little) No I didn't. I memorized all of the songs from that album.

Spark: Good. (He turns to the crowd) Okay this next song is the happy Metallica tune tittled... Enter Sandman

At that Statement the crowd gave a huge cheer and the recording came to an end.

With that, Spark and Sonic stood their playing the opening riff. The crowd gave a cheer as they heard the riff echoeing throughout Knothole Village. Manic joined in keeping time on the hi-hat. After two measures Manic started playing quarter notes on the bass drum making the drums sound bass/tom-heavy. Sonia joined adding background notes on her keyboard while Shadow and Lee joined in playing the next riff on their guitars. Manic gave a few snare crashes every so often while Chris, Tails, Omni, and Tonto came in playing bass. After a quick drum fill from Manic the stage went up in flames and the fans went nuts. Every one in the Underground was jamming away playing the main riff. This lasted for 4 measures before Spark came in singing the first verse o Metallica's classic song:

Say your prayers little one

Don't forget my son

To include everyone

I tuck you in;warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the Sandman he comes!

The band transferred to the pre-chorus:

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Now to the chorus:

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to Never-Never Land!

"YEAH!" screamed Spark as the band went back to the main riff. It went for 4 measures. Once it ended Spark continued singing:

Something's wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of Snow White

(w/Omni and Tonto)

Dreams of war

Dreams of liars

Dreams of dragons fire

And of things that will bite, yeah

The fans joined in with Spark singing the pre-chorus:

Sleeping with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Back to the chorus:

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to Never-Never Land!

That's right!

With that the band went into the solo which was led by Spark. He played the big solo, jamming away all by himself as Omni, Tonto, Sonic, and Sonia backed him up. Shadow noticed Lee had been standing sort off by himself this entire time. He walked up next to him, and together, they jammed away. This put a smile on Lee's face. The solo was pretty long; Spark had purposely stretched it out a little. But when the time came to continue the song, he slowly wound it down to a backing rhythm. Behind him, Shadow leaned over and whispered something to Lee, who simply gave a nod in reply. Spark didn't see it and continued the song:

Now I lay me down to sleep

I pray the lord my soul to keep

And if I die before I wake,

I pray the lord my soul to take.

Lee echoed each line, his child like voice fitting perfectly. Spark turned and gave Lee a pat on the head and continued singing:

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed

Its' in your closet and in your head!

Back to the chorus which everyone in the village sang together:

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Grain of sand...**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand**

**We're off to Never-Neverland!**

The music stopped. Spark and Shadow both let out an evil laugh. Soon everybody in the band was laughing maniacally.

"Come on people!" yelled Spark as Sonic jumped in playing the main riff. Spark then let out:

OHHHHHHHHH!

Spark cannons went off and the fans went nuts. Spark continued singing:

Yeah! Yeah!

Yo! Whoa!

Hoi!

With that, everybody in the band sang the final verse with Spark:

We're off to Never-Never Land

Take my hand-ah!

We're off to Never Never Land

Take my hand-ah

We're off to Never-Never Land

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HEY YEAH!"laughed Spark as his voice echoed throughout the village. Soon the band transferred to the outro to the song. Spark, Sonic, Shadow, and Lee came in playing a fast dueling guitar solo that made the crowd go nuts. Soon the solo came to an end after one final burst from everyone on stage. The fans went completely insane.

Spark: Thank you very much friends! That felt pretty good to get that erge to sing off my chest.

Lee walks up to Spark.

Lee: Hey sensei!

Spark: What is it Lee?

Lee: Can I use your acoustic guitar for the next song. I want to do a song by my self.

Spark: Sure. What song did you want to do.(Hands Lee over his acoustic)

Lee: You'll find out.

Up Next-Lee's solo Hero of The Day (The S&M version) Metallica cover


	14. Hero of The Day S&M Metallica Cover

okay.. This next chapter will talk about some more stuff about my second OC Lee. This is a sad chapter so be prepaired to cry. Again If you people want to listen to the song while reading this chapter look up the S&M version of Hero of The Day on youtube . I promiss you this chapter will bring you to tears. I hope you all will like it. so here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14 Lee's solo Tribute to his Mother-Hero of The Day(S&M version) Metallica cover

Lee: This next song is dedicated to my mother who was killed by Satan who is Dr. Robotnik. Every time I hear this song it makes me think about my mother. Mom if you're up in heaven now watching me or if your in the audience this once for you. This song is also a Metallica song. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Lee played a soft and sad yet compassionate melody that everyone in the village recognized as the song Hero of The Day by Metallica. Sonia added backgorund notes on her piano while Manic played the opening drum beat. Lee started off the lyrics:

Mama they try and break me

The window burns to light their way back home

A light that warms no matter where they've gone

They're off to find the Hero of The day

But what if they should fall by someones wicked ways yeah

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

and someone there is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Can't you feel your names

Can't you hear your babies crying,yeah!

Mama they try and break me

Still they try and break me, yeah

At this point, Chris, Tails, Omni, and Tonto jumped in playing bass while Manic started to include the bass,snare and tom drums to the song. Lee continued singing:

Scuse me while I tend to how I feel

These things return to me that still seem real

Now, deservingly, this easy chair

But the rocking stopped by wheels of dispair yeah

Now Manic transitioned to a more soft-rock-oriented beat as Lee performed the chorus:

Don't want your aid

But the fist I've made for years

Can't hold or feel

No I'm not all of me

So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel-ah!

Now the melody got very low-key as Manic started playing double bass. Sonia and Spark echoed what Lee was saying, and Manic joined in with that on the second set of 3 lines. The effect was very eerie, yet emotional, and went right into the crowds heart:

But now the dreams

And waking screams

That everlast the night

So build a wall

Behind it crawl

And hide until its Light

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

In came Spark with the solo as Lee yelled ,"I can't hear you!" The crowd screamed right back letting Lee know they were still alive. Now Lee went into the final chorus and outro, which went the same way as they had just gone:

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone their is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Can't you feel your names

Can't you hear your babies crying?

But now the dreams

and the waking screams

That everlast the night

So build a wall

Behind it crawl

And hid until its light

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try

Mama they try.. HEY!

(w/Spark)

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try...

Mama they try... yeah

"Mama..." whispered Lee as the band held the last note of the song. The crowd got so loud Knothole Village shook with cheers. Lee at this point, feel to his knees and started crying. He felt like he was actually singing to his mother who has been dead for a long time.

Flash Back to Lee's past...

Before Lee Met Spark, Lee lived in an Ice village with his mother. Growing up as a kid was tough for Lee. His village was under control of Satan himself Dr. Robotnik. 'Til one day everyone in the village turned on him and started attacking his swat bots. No one knew what caused this to happen. Half of Lees clan was killed during this riot. Half of them were turned into robots.

On the merge of escaping the village, Lee and his mother was caught trying to escape. One of Rootniks Swat Bots aimed a gun at Lee and Lee closed his eyes. Then a gunshot was heard. The next thing Lee knew he opened his eyes and he seen his mother lying on the snow covered ground in a pool of her own blood. Robotnik then walked up behind Lee and smiled evily.

Robotnik: That will show anybody who ever tries to disobey my orders!

Lee then takes off running out of the Village crying.

End of Flash back...

Spark walked up to his student Lee and Lee gave Spark a hug.

Lee: I miss her so much Sensei.

Spark: (hugs Lee back) I know you do. That was brave of you to get up and sing a song for your mother.

Lee: Thank you sensei.

Up Next: Metallica's Most saddest song that will bring you too tears-Nothing Else Matters. Sparks 2nd solo


	15. Nothing Else Matters Metallica cover

Words in Bold represent the crowd speaking

Words that are in the middle are song lyrics

Words that are underlined are harmonies meaning more than one person is singing

* * *

Chapter 14: Nothing Else Matters-Metallica

At this point Spark and the rest of the band was starting to feel emotional. Tears was coming down each of the bandmembers faces. Spark then spoked to the crowd.

Spark: This next song took me and the band all day to get it right. Hopefully we don't screw it up. This next song is dedicated to my friends which is my only family that I have...my fans...and my student Lee.

At that statement the fans gave a cheer.

Spark: This next song is called Nothing Else Matters by Metallica

Spark and Lee stood there playing the opening riff. It was compassionate and sad at the same time. Sonia gave the an emotional backing tune on her piano. The riff lasted for a full minute. Spark walked up to his microphone and sang the first verse:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours; we live it our way

All these words I don't just say.

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Everyday for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters.

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

Manic picked up the song with a soft drum beat and Sonia's tune bacame more uplifted in sound. Lee and Spark played on.

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters.

Lee picked up on the words and sang with Spark:

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

With that, Spark and Lee began the first solo. Lee to was feeling sad and emotional. So was the whole band. Spark turned to shadow and seen tears coming down his face. Spark couldn't believe that a tough guy like Shadow would ry. Infact he couldn't believe that everybody in the band had tears coming down their faces. This has always been a prooven fact that this is one of Metallica's songs that will bring you to tears. Soon the solo came to an end and both Spark and Lee sang the next verse:

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Everyday for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Everybody on stage sang the next part:

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

(Spark)

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Now Spark went into the main solo. It was loud and had a litle sadness to it. It lasted for 4 measures. Once it ended the band went tinto the final verse which Spark sang:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

"Sing it!" called spark. The crowd happily sang:

**And Nothing Else Matters**

"Thats right." said spark in a soft soothing voice. With that Spark and Lee stood there playing the outro. Tears were still coming down all of the band members faces. The riff lasted for 4 measures. Once it came to an end the crowd went nuts.

Sonic: Thank you friends. Just give us some time to calm down.

Up Next Back In Black-AC/DC cover-A tribute to Bon Scott


	16. Pending Notice To all of My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
